Supah Kickin' It
by MsFictionGirl
Summary: What happens when the Supah Ninjas gang along with Martin meet the Wasabi Gang? What will go down between these two groups of Martial Arts experts? Will the Supah Ninjas still be able to save the world? Will the Wasabi Gang find out the true identity of these out of towners? Find out only in Supah Kickin' It!
1. Chapter 1

_**NINjAS **__**K**__**ic**__**K**__**i**__**N'**__** iT  
**__**  
**__**[A/N: Hiya! I'm JJ and I decided to make this story because It popped into my head. Tweet/Follow me on Twitter at MsFictionGirl. I OWN NOTHING! If I did...It'd be a bit different...So anyway lets get on with the story. **_

_**Chapter 1: Goin' Where?**_

_**{Mike's POV}  
**_It was 2:30 PM as Amanda,Owen,And I walked into the door. "Dad,I'm home!" I slightly yelled out. We started walking to my room. I threw my book bag to the ground.

"I'm hungry!" Owen complained.

"Me too." Amanda agreed as she sat on my bed.

"I'll get us something to eat,Be right back." I said.

"Thanks Mr. Mike Fukunage!" I heard Amanda say as I trotted downstairs.

"Dad,Dad..." I started walking to his room. "I need him to cook something." I thought.

I walked to his room and spotted him packing clothes.

"Dad,Whatca doing? Why yah packing clothes?"

"Where's our food?" Owen asked walking into the room holding his stomach with a weird look on his face.

"I'm talking to my dad so just get it yourself downstairs,you know where everything at." I stated.

Owen walked out the room quickly before I could hardly finish my sentence.

"Almost forgot!" He paused. "I've been meaning to tell you-" Martin Fukunaga,My father said before I cut him off.

"Telling me what?"I said getting slightly worried.

"It's going be Christmas Break soon and to get to the point,Where going to-"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**[A/N: So that's It! Cliff hanger. Pretty easy to guess,I know. I know it's not that long but I'm just getting started. This part is mostly Supah Ninjas but Kickin' It will be in the next Chapter. Just stay toned and tell me what you think! Review! Remeber Tweet/Follow me at MsFictionGirl! Thanks. Bah-bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Supah Seaford

_**NINjAS KicKiN' iT**_

_****__**[A/N: Hiya,It's JJ! So I'm back! I've gotta a lot of reviews saying make more so I'm making more! Keep reviewing and all that good stuff,Once again I OWN NOTHING! If I did...It'd be a bit different...So anyway On with the Story!**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 2: Supah Seaford**_

_**RECENTLY ON NINjAS KicKiN iT:  
"It's going be Christmas Break soon and to get to the point,Where going to-"  
NOW:  
{Mike's POV}**__**  
**_"-Seaford!" My Father, Martin Fukunage Said with a big grin on his face.

"What? Where is that?" I asked confused.

"You'll see,just go pack!" He said rushing me out the room. "This is going be a long night." I thought making my way to my room.

_**1 Day LATER:**_

_****_"Come on!" I Yelled to Owen while getting into the car. "Hold on!" He yells back while running to the car and getting in.  
"About Time." Amanda says while rolling her eyes at Owen.  
"Seaford,Here we come." My Dad says Smiling.

_**Many Hours Later:**_

_****_"All packed everyone?" My Dad asked.  
"Yes!" We all yelled back at him.  
"Good,I have to go out so go out and meet everyone." He said.  
"Do we have to?" I asked.  
"Yes!" He said. "Now go!"  
We all walked out wondering around.  
"Look,A Dojo!" Owen said running into it.  
"Owen!" Amanda and I yelled running after him.  
"Can I help you?" A boy with longish black hair and beauty marks on his cheeks asked.  
"No,We're new and was just wondering around and My friend here just ran in."  
"Oh." He said,I could till he was slightly confused. A group of people walked up from behind him.

"Anyway,I'm Jack,That's Kim,Jerry,Milton,and Eddie." Jack said pointing at each person beside him.  
"I'm Mike,That's Amanda,And Owen." I said pointing at each one of my friends.  
"I think we just made some friends." I thought,A smile spreading across my face.

_**[A/N: So that's It. Hope you'd enjoyed it! Not as good as the first chapter but anyway Once again,5 more reviews and I'll continue! Thanks,So Bah-bye!**_


End file.
